Isla Largartos
by Tigerdovefan34
Summary: In the year 1987, John Hammond, CEO of the Company known as InGen, built several Facilities on Isla Lagartos, Island of Lizards, for the situation of Site B getting Overpopulated. The Island was nicknamed “Site C”. It was going to be a place where Herbivores and Carnivores would live side by side for study on their lifestyles.


**In the year 1987, John Hammond, CEO of the Company known as InGen, built several Facilities on Isla Lagartos, Island of Lizards, for the situation of Site B getting Overpopulated. The Island was nicknamed "Site C". It was going to be a place where Herbivores and Carnivores would live side by side for study on their lifestyles. In 1993, however, the Island was abandoned due to a Hurricane approaching it. Only 13 Species had been created before the Island was abandoned.**

 _ **March**_ _ **17th, 2016**_

Veronica hated vacations. She hated them, hated them, hated them. This island was like any other dumb island in the Pacific and her mother had only wanted her family to go to this place so they could " _be in tune with Nature and be away from technology._ " She had to roll her eyes at that. It seems like every adult nowadays was against technology for being Technology. It wasn't her fault that Mini Ladd posted a video every day and her friends wanted to know every little thing she did. She had a social status to uphold, Damnit! At least she could work on her paper for Science on Island life. She looked down at it. " _Life on islands is_ " and that's where she stopped because who would want to actually write a pathetic paper on an idea like that? She tapped her pencil on her Paper a few times before groaning. " _Bored!_ " She thought. She looked to her parents, who were holding a barbecue complete with Burgers and Hot Dogs. Her father was serving her brother, Uncle, Aunt, Mother, and her three cousins. A growl from her stomach told her to go get some food. As she left, she heard the small pitter patter of feet behind her. Looking behind her, she saw nothing, so she immediately displaced it as her imagination. Walking up to the grill, she grabbed a plate and faced her father.

"Hey, Veronica." He said, his smile very warm. "What would you like?" He asked her.

"A Burger, some chips, some fries, and some nuggets." It was weird why they brought Chicken Nuggets to a Barbecue but she was too hungry to be bothered in wondering why. She got her food and began to walk away before her father Called her name.

Veronica," he began, "Your Mother and I decided we all needed a vacation to relieve ourselves from earlier stress. We want you to enjoy being here. Actually take in the scenery. Who knows, you might like it." He finished with a Smirk. Veronica rolled her eyes and walked back to her seat, which was a few feet away from the Barbecue itself. As she began to dig in to her Burger, she heard rustling from a nearby branch. She looked at it but it didn't rustle.

"Guess it was an Iguana or something." She said before taking 2 chips and eating them in one bite. As she was finishing her Burger and Chips, the same Bush rustled Again. Annoyed, she threw a rock to scare whatever was in it off. Instead of an Iguana, However, she heard a loud squeak and something jumped out of the Bush. It was small, only knee-length as far as she could tell. It stood on two legs, had four fingers on each ha-erm, paw. It had its upper teeth sticking out, had some bone on its back, had a Crest on the top of its nose and had a strange Reddish-Brown coloring. The thing looked at her with green majestic eyes. The thing cooed at her and began making its way over to her, being very cautious as it did so. As it reached her, it gave another coo as it looked at her, eyes full of wonder and curiosity. "What do you want?" She asked the creature.

It looked at her plate and snorted. "Here." She said as grabbed a few Chicken Nuggets and tossed them in front of the creature so it could eat them. Very quickly, the thing ate the Nuggets and within minutes, it looked at her again, slowly walking up to her. Putting her hand in front of it, she slow sat down as it allowed her to pet it, it giving soft purrs as she pet it's face. "I guess you're kinda cute." She said, smiling. The creature quickly lifted its head up, and looked at Veronica in fear and anger. "Um, what's wrong?" She asked it. The second she asked her question, the thing crouched and then a few seconds later, pouncex. The only thing Veronica could do before the small thing tackled her was let out a blood curdling scream.


End file.
